


Cuddle Time

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, No plot just cuddling, Only cuddling here folks, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, The skeletons are the Reader's roommates, Who wants to cuddle with the Gaster Brothers? ;), reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: After an exhausting morning and too little sleep the previous night, all you want to do once you get home is go back to bed and sleep. And, that's exactly what you do. However, you didn't expect your roommates to join you. While this is definitely an unexpected turn of events, you can't say that it's unwelcome. After all, who can say no to some nice warm cuddles?





	Cuddle Time

You are exhausted.

It’s not that surprising considering you got less than five hours of sleep last night. One of your professors suddenly sprang a big test on your class that covered over two hundred pages of your textbook, and you only had a few days to study.

As a result, you were up late last night doing some last minute cramming since this test was supposed to be a big part of your grade. Thankfully, the test went better than you expected so you don’t have to worry about your GPA suffering as a result. 

Luckily, that was your only class for today, so now you’re free to go home and take a well-deserved nap. The only thing you care about now is returning to your nice warm bed. It’s really cold today, so you’ve been quite chilled since you first stepped outside to head for class. Now that the test is over, all you want to do is warm up by snuggling under your covers. 

That’s why you don’t bother to stick around and chat with your roommates after you get home. Surprisingly enough, both G and Aster are home despite it being the middle of the day. That rarely ever happens considering Aster is usually at work at this time of day and G never sticks around in one place for very long. 

While a part of you is curious about this rare occurrence, the rest of you is too tired to care, so you simply give the two a smile and a wave before heading straight for your bedroom. Once your door closes behind you, you drop your stuff in a pile on the floor and plop onto your bed with a happy sigh.

The temptation to fall asleep right then and there is strong, but somehow, you manage to drag your body under the covers where you practically melt against the mattress. In a matter of seconds, your eyelids fall shut, and you doze off. 

Unfortunately, before you can fall into a deep slumber, the presence of another body moving under the covers drags you out of your sleepy haze. Before you can turn to look behind you, a pair of bony arms wraps around your waist and a chin comes to rest on your shoulder. 

You involuntarily shiver at the sound of a silky voice right by your ear. “mind if i join ya, princess? you were lookin’ pretty cold earlier. so, i thought i’d come to help warm you up.”

When you direct your gaze toward your shoulder, you see G’s large smirk which makes you sigh. You consider trying to push him away but quickly decide against it. You are way too tired for this.

Instead, you let your body relax against his so you can soak up more of his warmth. You have no idea how a skeleton can be so warm without having any skin, but at this moment, you don’t care since this is to your advantage. “If you wanna stay, fine. But, I’m going to sleep. I’m way too tired to do anything else. Try any funny business, and I’m yelling for Aster.”

Chuckling, G gives your waist a warm squeeze as he pulls you closer to him. “don’t worry. i know how much sleep you got last night. i don’t intend on keepin’ you up. just wanted to give you some company.”

Both of your roommates had been very supportive during these last few stressful days, helping you study and review the materials whenever you asked for assistance. They even surprised you with drinks and snacks while you were studying.You really do owe the guys for everything they did.

What happens next you blame completely on the sleep deprivation. You shift your head slightly so you can press a kiss on his cheekbone which gains a faint yellow hue. 

G stares at you in surprise as you smile sleepily. “Thank you for all your help, G. I promise I’ll pay you back once I don’t feel like a zombie.”

With a fond grin, the skeleton affectionately nuzzles your neck. “no need for that, princess. i already got my payment.”

Due to the exhausted state of your mind, you’re unable to fully comprehend the meaning of his words. Rather than try to figure that out, you decide that returning to your nap is much more important, so you close your eyes and lean further back into his warm chest.

Like before, it doesn’t take you long to drift off, but once again your plans are thwarted by the arrival of your other roommate. 

“G, you shouldn’t disturb Y/N when she’s so exhausted. You--”

The rest of Aster’s sentence abruptly cuts off which makes you open your eyes to see what made him pause so suddenly. When you look toward the door, you see the taller skeleton standing in the doorway staring at you wide-eyed with a bright green blush on his cheekbones. 

G chuckles at the other skeleton’s reaction. “you okay there, aster? you’re lookin’ a little _green_ in the face.”

A frown forms on Aster’s face. “G, what are you doing? I know you like to tease her, but I think this is a little too much. How is she supposed to get any rest with you there?”

Smirking, G gives your waist another squeeze. “don’t worry, aster. i’m not here to disturb her. i was plannin’ on joinin’ in on the princess’ nap time. she already said it was okay.”

When the taller skeleton gives you a surprised look, you shrug halfheartedly. “At this point, I’m too tired to care. As long as he lets me sleep and doesn’t try anything, I don’t really care if he stays.”

It’s obvious that Aster isn’t pleased with this situation. Considering how proper he is, the gentleman probably considers such behavior inappropriate. 

Normally, you’d agree with Aster but not today. All you care about now is going to sleep. Besides, G is actually a really good cuddle buddy. His embrace is a lot softer than expected and is extremely warm. You’re so comfortable now; you honestly don’t want him to leave.

That’s when your sleep-deprived mind comes up with a surprisingly good idea. If having one skeleton cuddle with you is this comfortable, what about two?

Determined to find out, you pout cutely while aiming your best puppy dog eyes at the startled Aster. “Aster, there’s room for one more. Why don’t you join us?”

A dark green blush floods the taller skeleton’s cheekbones. “W-What? I-I don’t think that would be very appropriate, Y/N.”

G snickers at the response. “are you sure about that, aster? can you really say no to a face like that? besides, it’s just a little cuddlin’. no harm in that, right?”

Your pleading expression remains firmly in place as Aster looks around nervously in an attempt to avoid your gaze. Finally, after several minutes pass, the gentleman gives in with a sigh. “Very well. I can’t refuse when she looks so determined. But, only for a short time!”

Delighted, you nod as you smile happily. “Thank you, Aster.”

Blushing, Aster makes his way over to the unoccupied side of the bed and gets under the covers when you lift them up for him. As soon as he’s comfortable, you waste no time in snuggling up against his chest which makes him freeze in surprise.

Like you thought, Aster is also really warm just like G. Now that you have a skeleton on each side of you, there’s no way you’ll stay cold. 

Once again, G’s chin finds its place on your shoulder. “if i didn’t know any better, i’d think you’re just using us to keep warm.”

You pull back from Aster’s chest and raise an eyebrow at the smirking skeleton. “You’re the one who started this. I’m simply taking advantage of the circumstances. Besides, this way we can all have a nice nap that we obviously deserve.”

G softly chuckles. “fair enough. i’m all for taking a well-deserved nap.”

The sound of sighing brings your attention back to Aster whose expression is a mixture of amused and exasperated. “I fail to see why I would be needed since you already have G to keep you warm.”

You wrap your arms around him and nuzzle his chest, missing the way his face turns a bright green. “There’s no such thing as too many cuddle buddies. Besides, I didn’t want you to be left out, Aster. This way I get two warm skeletons, and you get a chance to rest. It’s a win-win situation.”

G snorts at your words while the other skeleton just sighs. Despite his obvious reluctance, Aster doesn’t pull away but instead returns the embrace. “I suppose a brief respite would be alright.”

Smiling, you motion for the taller skeleton to lean down as if you wish to whisper something to him. Curious, Aster obliges and lowers his face toward yours. 

As soon as he’s close enough to reach, you kiss his cheek which turns a dark green as he flushes. You give him a bright smile before pressing your face back into his chest. “Thank you, Aster, for everything. I’m really lucky to have such awesome roommates. I really owe you guys for all your help while I was studying.”

Aster runs his fingers through your hair while G nuzzles your neck. There’s a fond tone in his voice when the gentleman replies. “The pleasure was all ours, Y/N. You’re always going out of your way to help us. So, in our eyes, we are the truly fortunate ones.”

You can feel G smile against your skin. “yep. couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Their words give you a warm, fuzzy feeling in your chest which makes you smile. That’s when another wave of exhaustion washes over you, causing you to close your eyes. 

Your body soaks up their heat as the skeletons press closer to you. You’ve never felt such a pleasant warmth before. It completely envelops you, chasing away any remaining chills from your time outside. 

Unable to resist sleep’s siren call, you relax into their embrace and sigh contently. Right as you’re about to drift off, you feel Aster and G place a kiss against your forehead and neck respectively. 

“Pleasant dreams, Y/N.”

“night, princess.”

Truly, you are one lucky girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I focus more on fluff than plot lol I just couldn't get this idea out of my idea, so I wrote it. I just wanted to write some cuddling with the Gaster Bros XD I really love these two and want to spread the love for them especially Aster since there's hardly any content on him. 
> 
> I apologize for the unimaginative title. I honestly couldn't think of anything else ^^'
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^


End file.
